Help Us!
by XxShadowDragonxX
Summary: Christopher Halliwell has lost everyone dear to him. He's on the run, trying to forget his pass, but at the same time hide from his future...Full Summery Inside...Up for Adoption
1. Preface

**Hey I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

**Summery: **Christopher Halliwell has lost everyone dear to him. He's on the run, trying to forget his passed, but at the same time hiding from the future. But when an old man comes poking his in where it doesn't belong, and forcing Chris into a school he does not want to be in, Chris' world is turned up-side-down. Will Chris be able to break through the darkness that threatens to suffocate him or will he let it consume him?...

**Hope you enjoy : )**

**- Help Us! -**

_I linger in the doorway  
>Of alarm clocks screaming<br>Monsters calling my name  
>Let me stay<br>Where the wind will whisper to me  
>Where the raindrops<br>As there falling  
>Tell a story<em>

_In my field of paper flowers_  
><em>And candy clouds of lullaby<em>  
><em>I lie inside myself for hours<em>  
><em>And watch my purple sky fly over me<em>

_Don't say I'm not in touch_  
><em>With this rampant chaos<em>  
><em>Your reality<em>  
><em>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge<em>  
><em>The nightmare i built my own world to escape<em>

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
><em>Cannot stop fir the fear of silent nights<em>  
><em>Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming<em>  
><em>The goddess of imaginary light<em>

Evanescence - Imaginary

Preface

There was a dark, damp cell. A girl with white blond shoulder length hair, which was matted with dirt, and blood, was chained to a wet rock wall. Two men stood facing her. One wore a hooded black cloak, and the other was pale white with red eyes behind slits. Voldmort held up his wand and pointed it at the girl; he looked over to the hooded figure, who nodded.

"Crucio" He said almost lazily.

The girl gave a blood curdling scream and writhed and thrashed in her rusty chains. The hooded figure held up his hand. The girl's screams ceased.

"Now tell me, where is Christopher Halliwell?" He said in a cold voice.

The girl, gasping for breath, said in a voice that was equally cold. "I don't know." She took another gasp of breath and a slight smirk appeared on her cracked lips. "And even if I did…I would ratherstick a very large pole up your ass before I ever told you!"

Voldemort hissed "You _dare_ speak to the Source of all Evil like that! Crucio!"

The girl gave another blood curdling scream.

"Tom!" The Source snapped, over her screams.

Voldemort shifted his wand slightly to the right, stopping the curse. Walking up close to the girl, the Source lent in to whisper in her ear.

"You see that spirit? That spirit right here." He said, placing a hand over her heart. "I'm going to break it…and twist it…" He sneered. "Until there's nothing left…and I'm going to do it over and over again until I get what I want." Pulling back, he softly placed a hand on her cheek; the girl flinched from the touch, and patted it in an almost lovingly way. "So if you want to save your self all of that…why don't you tell me now?"

Glaring at him with enough hatred to put him six foot under, the girl spat in his face. Pulling away sharply, the Source snarled "So be it! I'll find my Brother whether you tell me willingly…or not"

And with that he strode out the cell with Voldmort right behind him.

And the girl was left there, silently crying and wishing for death to take her, in that damp dark cell…

**A/N: Chapters will be longer **

**Hoped you enjoyed : )**

**Thanks **

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	2. Emergency

**Hey just a reminder that I don't own Charmed or HP…**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

**I couldn't think on how to start it so I've taken some bits from the actual book.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Help Us! -<strong>

_I think we have an emergency  
>I think we have an emergency<em>

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_  
><em>Cause I won't stop holding on<em>

_So are you listening?_  
><em>So are you watching me?<em>

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_  
><em>Cause I won't stop holding on.<em>

_This is an emergency_  
><em>So are you listening?<em>

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_it's really not your fault_  
><em>When no one cares to talk about it<em>  
><em>To talk about it<em>

_Cause I've seen love die_  
><em>Way too many times<em>  
><em>When it deserved to be alive deserved to be alive<em>  
><em>I've seen you cry<em>  
><em>Way too many times<em>  
><em>When you deserved to be alive, alive<em>

_So you give up every chance you get_  
><em>just to feel new again<em>  
><em>I think we have an emergency<em>  
><em>I think we have an emergency<em>

_And you do your best to show me love,_  
><em>but you don't know what love is.<em>

_So are you listening?_  
><em>So are you watching me?<em>

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_But it's really not your fault_  
><em>When no one cares to talk about it<em>  
><em>to talk about it?<em>

_Cause I've seen love die_  
><em>Way too many times<em>  
><em>When it deserved to be alive deserved to be alive<em>  
><em>I've seen you cry<em>  
><em>Way too many times<em>  
><em>When you deserved to be alive, alive<em>

_Scars, they will not fade away._

_No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?_

_Cause I've seen love die_  
><em>Way too many times<em>  
><em>When it deserved to be alive deserved to be alive<em>  
><em>I've seen you cry<em>  
><em>Way too many times<em>  
><em>When you deserved to be alive, alive<em>

Paramore - Emergency

Chapter 1

Harry stepped over the threshold of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The others spoke in hushed voices. He saw peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobweb covered chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Harry heard something scuttling behind the skirting board.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley, emerged from a door at the end of the dingy hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" She said, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug before holding him at arms length. "You're looking peaky, you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

She turned to the others behind him and said urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started."

Harry watched the others disappear behind a door that he presumed lead to the kitchen.

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then you can come down for dinner." Mrs Weasley said leading him to a flight of stairs. "Up the stairs, seconded landing and the first door to your right, I'll call you when it's over."

And she hurried off behind the same door as the others. Harry made his way up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the mouldy wall. Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took.

_What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to dark wizards?_

Harry reached the seconded floor and crossed the dusty landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, and opened the door.

He caught a glimpse of a gloomy high-ceiling, twin-bedded room before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug almost as strong as Mrs Weasley's.

"OH Harry it's so good to see you! We've got so much to tell you and you've got so much to tell us – the Dementors! When we heard – and that Ministry hearing – it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-"

"Let the man breathe, Hermione." Said Ron, smirking.

The warm glow that had flared up inside Harry at the sight of his two best friends was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of his stomach. He started placing back and forth. There was a long, awkward silence, broken only by the loud creaks of the floorboards below Harry's feet.

"What is this place?" He asked finally to Ron and Hermione.

"Head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione said at once.

"And what is that?"

"It's a secret society." She said quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who."

Harry was about to ask who was in it, then the doing bust open and Ginny, Ron little sisters, came rushing in.

"Guys, you have to come listen to this!" and then she ran silently back the way she came.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her out on to the landing, where they could see Fred and George leaning over the edge of the banisters.

"Fred, George what are you doing?" Hermione whispered franticly.

"Extendible ears." said George.

"Extendible what?" Harry asked.

"Ears, they help us to here what's going on the meetings." said Ron.

"Shhh!... Here put these in your ears" Fred said quickly handing them a red string.

"Err…?" Harry said confused.

"Just put it in your ear!"

Harry stuck the red string into his ear, he immediately heard voices.

"_-what are we going to do Albus_?" Harry heard Prof McGonagall say.

"_Well Minerva there is one that can help us, that is if he comes willingly._"

"_Who?_" Harry heard the sneering voice of his potions master.

"Snape's in the Order?" He whispered to the others.

Ron gave him an apologetic look, as if to say sorry-for-not-telling you.

"_Christopher Halliwell, he is the second son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, he is more powerful then myself and Voldemort put together_."

Harry, the others and the people in the meeting gasped.

"_How…How is that possible?_" Stuttered McGonagall.

"_Many things in life are possible, and Chris is one of them._" Dumbledore answered.

"_Albus I…I don't understand?_"

"_Chris is part of an ancient power, which was around long before the time of wizards and will be here long after we're all gone._"

"_He's a Wiccan._" Said a deep that Harry recognised as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry heard more gasps.

"_Yes Chris is indefinitely a Wiccan, which means its going to be very hard to convince him to come._" Dumbledore said. There was a short pause. "_Chris is in a very dark place at the moment, he has lost every one dear to him, his Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, his parents, his brother, even his love_."

"_Oh, how awful!_" Harry heard Mrs Weasley gasp.

"_Which means he's not going to be every willingly to help us, and if you'll excuse me, Molly, Sirius, thank you for your hospitality, but I best be off, its going to be hard to find him when he doesn't want to be found, its like trying to find someone to post for the Defence Of The Dark Arts teacher these days._"

Harry heard a few low chuckles.

"_Yes thank you we'd better be off to the Minister is already suspicious of us._" Said the deep voice of Kingly.

"_I'll go call the children, and say the meetings over and to come down for dinner. All of you are welcome to stay there's plenty to go around_" Harry and the others looked at each other as they heard Mrs Weasley speak.

"Quick! Every one back to our own rooms before she comes!" Fred whispered franticly.

Every one handed the Twins the extendible ears and hurried off to their rooms just as Mrs Weasley's foot steps could be heard on the creaky stairs.

"The meetings over and dinners ready, dears." She said out side their door.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all let out a sigh of relief. _She hadn't noticed a thin,_ he thought relaxing a bit.

* * *

><p>When every one was down in the dark and dusty kitchen, conversion came easily, Harry was ecstatic to see his godfather again. Sirius and Harry talked about the Dementor attack, how the Dursley's were treating him and how they had scared Harrys cousin senseless, but all the while, what Harry and the others had found out from the meeting was going over and over in his mind.<p>

Harry had heard that name some where before 'Christopher Halliwell' but where from, he couldn't remember…

Looking at the Daily Prophet in front of him, Harry saw that it was saying something like "Harry Potter/Harry Plotter" and "Has Dumbledore Finally Lost It?"

Sirius saw what he was looking and said "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked looking up.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job." Lupin said

"But that's insane!" Harry argued. "No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore..."

"Exactly the point." Lupin continued. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again." Sirius said.

Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at him, the kitchen fell silent.

"Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command," Sirius continued. "Not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He has been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in-"

Moody coughed loudly from the corner. But still Sirius continued.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something..."

"Sirius!" Moody barked in warning.

Sirius ignored this and carried on. "…Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs Weasley butted in.

"No! That's enough!" She scolded "He's just a boy, you say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good!" Harry said loudly. "I want to join! If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight!"

"No Harry, you are too young!" Mrs Weasley all but shrieked.

"I wasn't too young, when I faced him in my First and Second Year, or at the end of Term Last Year!…" He said before he stormed out of the Kitchen and up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed reading this.<strong>

**Plz review.**

**Thanks x.**

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	3. What I've Done

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><strong>- Help Us! -<strong>

_In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<em>

_So let mercy come_  
><em>And wash away<em>

_What I've done_  
><em>I'll face myself<em>  
><em>To cross out what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>And let go of what I've done<em>

_Put to rest_  
><em>What you thought of me<em>  
><em>While I clean this slate<em>  
><em>With the hands<em>  
><em>Of uncertainty<em>

_So let mercy come_  
><em>And wash away<em>

_What I've done_  
><em>I'll face myself<em>  
><em>To cross out what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>And let go of what I've done<em>

_For what I've done_

_I'll start again_  
><em>And whatever pain may come<em>  
><em>Today this ends<em>  
><em>I'm forgiving what I've done<em>

_I'll face myself_  
><em>To cross out what I've become<em>  
><em>Erase myself<em>  
><em>And let go of what I've done<em>

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_

Linkin Park – What I've Done

Chapter 2

"Come on work damn it!" Chris cursed under his breath, as for what seemed the hundredth time that day the scrying crystal did not drop. He sighed defeated. Chris sat back on the filthy, mouldy, dusty sofa in the abandoned apartment, you could hear cars racing pass, horns honking and people chattering away, from the glassless windows. "Where are you?" he breathed, staring at the map in front of him.

Chris picked up the battle worn Book of Shadows, and flicked through the book looking for the right demon to get information from. A cold breeze came in though the windows, blowing the thin and faded curtains. Chris shivered but didn't really feel the cold; he was too focused on what he needed to do.

A smile crept across his smooth, angelic looking face. It wasn't a real smile, Chris hadn't really smiled since his fourteenth birthday, it was more of a sadistic smirk.

Chris scanned the yellowed page.

- _BELTHAZOR  
><em>_**B**__eware of this Demonic  
>Soldier of Fortune. Both powerful and<br>dangerous, he has destroyed countless  
>witches, innocents, and demons.<br>__**A**__s sinister as he  
>is intelligent, he is not to be trusted,<br>Belthazor's known abilities include  
>throwing energy balls and shimmering<br>from place to place, but his powers are  
>probably not limited to these capabilities.<br>__**B**__ecause there is no known way to defeat him,_

_Belthazor should be avoided at all costs_-.

"Who's Belthazor?" A voice said from behind the filthy sofa.

Chris lept into the air and whirled around. An aged man with white hair and beard, in a long purple cloak, his half moon spectacles perched on the end of his crooked nose, was standing there.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Chris asked sliding into one of his many defensive stances, this one was more of, who-are-you-and-do-I-have-to-kill-you-or-not?, stances.

"I, am Professor Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm here to ask for your help." He said like a business man.

"Well thanks, but no thanks, I don't do all that must-save-the-innocent-crap, now if you don't mind I'm a bit busy" Chris said deciding that this man wasn't a threat as he couldn't sense a great deal of power, well it wasn't as powerful as some of the other things Chris had come across. Grabbing four white, fist size crystals Chris placed in a circle in the largest space in the room. He looked around and saw the Professor standing there, watching with a half curious, half amused expression .

"You find what I'm doing amusing, do you?" Chris asked sharply.

"I am merely curious about what you're going to do next." The Old man replied.

"Just stay out of my way!" Chris snapped.

"_Magic forces black and white,__  
><em>_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near,_

_Bring us the demon Belthazor here._"

A whirlwind of smoke appeared in the middle of the crystals. A man appeared, an ordinary human man. A magical cage formed around him.

"Well, well, well Christopher Halliwell, you've been a every bad boy, the Source is very angry with you." He said looking around at the cage slightly amused, he touched it lightly but pulled back as if burned.

"Cut the crap Cole, where is she?" Chris said harshly.

"Where's who?" Cole asked innocently, but a cruel smile pulled at his lips.

"Don't play games with me, NOW TELL ME WHERE IS SHE?" Chris roared.

"Ahhh…you mean that little witch of yours, don't you?" Cole sniggered.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Chris roared again clenching his fists.

"She calls out for you when she's asleep, thinking your going to rescue her" Cole taunted.

"I will ask you one last time," Chris said in a deadly voice. "Where is she?"

"You should have heard her screams before she died" Cole continued taunting Chris, he found it entertaining.

"You lie!"

"Oh do I?" Cole pulled out of his trouser pocket, a silver winged locket.

"Where did you get that?" Chris asked in a whisper.

"I pulled it off her dead, rotting, corps."

"You SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Chris shouted tears running down his pale face.

"Hmm, hum, hmm."Cole hummed. "Human emotions make you weak."

"But stronger than you!" Chris snarled. "I've had enough of this!"

Chris wiped his eyes, pulling an athame from the back pocket of his jeans, he threw up his hands and Cole froze. Kicking aside a crystal the magical cage disappeared, quickly and not too gently Chris sliced into Coles exposed arm.

"What are you doing, Christopher?" The Old man asked.

Chris cringed at the name and turned to look at him. "I'm using this for a vanquishing potion…and don't call me that!"

As Chris replied, he had turned away from Cole, who was now unfreezing, with one quick movement, one wouldn't have thought possible for someone who had just been frozen, and flung Chris across the room and into the wall, where he landed on the floor with a thud. Cole shimmered away.

Chris clambered to his feet, rubbing the back of his head, muttering "_Ow!_" under his breath and looked around frantically for any sign of the Demon. His eyes landed on the very calm, aged man. Chris growled under his breath. "Well you could have tried to stop him!"

Stalking over to his potion bag, he grabbed the needed ingredients, and heated a cooking pot on a little camp stove on the table next to the map. Dumbledore watched him, eyes twinkling.

Standing back Chris dropped in the last ingredient, Coles flesh. As soon as it hit the boiling liquid, BANG, the potion blow up and started smoking. He brought down the flame and left it to simmer.

"Fascinating…" Dumbledore breathe. "Do all you potions explode like that?"

As it cooled, Chris started to put it into little bottles and cork them. "All good potions are supposed to explode." Chris answered, remembering what his mother had thought him. He shock his head, he didn't need to be thinking about that now.

A flash of sliver caught Chris' gaze, there on the floor were Cole had been in the cage, lay the winged locket. Chris bent down and scooped it up, running his thumb over it before placing it in his trouser pocket.

"You _still_ here." Chris said turning back to Dumbledore.

"Yes I'm still here." He answered calmly

"Why?" Chris asked harshly.

"Because I need your help." Dumbledore admitted.

"Yeah, well sorry, no-can-do… how did you get passed my protective wards?" Chris asked curious, his wards shouldn't let anything in magically.

"I came in through the door." Dumbledore said truthfully. "You should really ward against physical intrusion that do not mean harm as well."

"Crystals, circle !" Chris cried, four crystals appeared around Dumbledore, forming another magical cage. "What are you?"

"I am a Wizard." Dumbledore answered looking at the cage in interest.

"Great!" Chris said sarcastically. "Just great! What do you want?

"This is the third time now, Christopher-" Dumbledore said.

"Don't call me that!" Chris spat.

"I am sorry I did not know that that name caused upset," Dumbledore apologized. "Now I want your help. I want you to protect one of my students."

"And why should I believe you?" Chris said narrowing his eyes.

"Because you have no other choice…"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go another chapter. : )<strong>

**Hoped ya liked.**

**Thanks x**

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	4. Crystal Ball

**Hey I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><strong>- Help Us! -<strong>

_Drinking wine and thinking bliss, is on the other side of this  
>I just need a compass and a willing accomplice<br>All my doubts that fill my head cascading up and down again  
>Up and down and round again, down and up and down again.<em>

_Oh, I've had my chances and I've taken them all._  
><em>Just to end up right back here on the floor.<em>  
><em>To end up right back here in on the floor.<em>

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._  
><em>Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell.<em>  
><em>But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm<em>

_The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball._

_Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring_  
><em>Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness<em>  
><em>And a halo of patience and a less sporadic pace and<em>  
><em>I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes.<em>

_Oh I've felt that fire and I've been burned_  
><em>But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned<em>  
><em>I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned.<em>

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._  
><em>Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell.<em>  
><em>But I'm not scared at all...hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm<em>

_Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball._

_Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love_  
><em>What it does to me, what it's done to me.<em>  
><em>What is done...done<em>

_Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel._  
><em>Broken mirrors and a black cats cold stare,<em>  
><em>Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there.<em>

_But I'm not scared at all, hmm...I'm not scared at all._

_Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball_

Pink – Crystal Ball

Chapter 3

Chris stood there staring at the old wizard, as if he was insane.

"Right, so I have to believe you because I have '_no other choice_'." Chris said mimicking Dumbledore's words.

Dumbledore nodded his blue eyes twinkling.

"Wizards!" Chris exclaimed. "You'll all the same; you think that with you cryptic words and fancy spells you can get people to do what ever you want!"

"You've met my kind before." it wasn't question.

"Yeah I've met your kind, not a nice bunch of screw ups I can tell you." Chris muttered, collecting up his tools and ingredients, and placing them into his duffle bag, that was sitting on the tatty old sofa.

"You've met Deatheaters?" Dumbledore asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah and that guy…the one with red eyes, bold and looks like he needs a good tan-" Chris joked, grabbing some of the clothes that where scattered across the room.

"Voldemort?…" Dumbledore supplied.

"Yeah that's the one, God! He's a pain in my ass!" Chris laughed darkly.

Dumbledore sighed; he was not getting very far with this. "Christopher I understand what you've met the worst of us but I can ensure you that not all of us are like that."

"I said stop calling me that!" Chris took a deep breathe and calmed a little, and thought about what this guy had just said. "If I do help you, what do I get out of all this?"

"Protection." The Old Wizard said simply.

Chris laughed, but it wasn't his usual laugh, this one, was cold and life less. "And what do you suppose I need protecting from?"

"Well. Chris you are the second son of Piper Halliwell, who was a Charmed One, then you'll need protecting from Demons, Voldmort and The Source Of All Evil himself." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Oh and where are you going to put me to protect me _and_ have my help to protect a student?" Chris asked still laughing. "You'd have to put me in that magic school…of…of, Oh Hell NO!"

"Christopher as you have guessed you are going to attend my school."

"Not A Chance In _Hell_! I am not going to be in the same school as a bunch of kids that are using magic for personal gain, magic is a gift, not a right and I said Stop Calling Me That!" Chris snapped angrily.

"I am sorry Chris, but you do not have a choice in the matter, you can either come willingly on not, but your parents made me swear to protect you if they died, and I'm very sorry that they did, they where great allies of the Order."

Chris sighed angry and muttered darkly "I must be out of my mind." And kicked aside a crystal and the cage around Dumbledore disappeared. "Fine, what do I have to do?" Chris said not liking this one bit.

"You'll have to come back to Headquarters," Dumbledore said. "And then when term starts you'll get on the train and it'll take you Hogwarts and you'll get sorted into one of the houses-"

"Wait! What do you mean I get sorted into one of the houses?" Chris asked. "What Houses?"

"There are four houses Chris," Informed Dumbledore. "And all the first years get sorted into a house, your going to pretend to be a transfer student from another school, you'll attend classes like all the other students-"

"What? Err…if you haven't notice I'm a Wiccan I can't use a wand" Chris stated.

"I'm sure you'll manage, now come, it's time to go" Dumbledore said holding out his arm. "Take my arm Chris"

"What!" Chris asked confused.

"Take my arm so we can apperate"

Chris reluctantly took the old mans arm, the sensation of being squeezed through a plastic tube hit him full force. He couldn't breath. It felt like his eyes were going to pop out skull along with all his other internal organs. When Chris finally thought he was going to die from lack of oxygen or all his internal organs spilling out of his skull, his feet touched ground, solid ground. Chris opened his eyes and looked around, then quickly shut them again for the world was spinning slightly. He defiantly preferred Orbing. He opened them very slowly. He looked around; they were standing in front of several tall, grey, dull looking buildings, Chris looked at the numbering, 10, 11, 13, 14. _God theses people are dumb if they can't even count! _

Dumbledore pulled a piece of, what looked like parchment, out of his pocket, and handed it to Chris. Looking up the old wizard, Chris looked down at the paper, which had written on, _Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._ As soon as he read it inside of his head the houses 11 and 13 suddenly began to move apart. Chris jumped back in surprise and suppressed the urge to orb.

"It's amazing when you first see it, isn't it?" Dumbledore said joyfully.

_Don't people notice a house disappearing and reappearing all the time? _Chris thought as Dumbledore led the way to a black, creepy looking door. Once through the door they entered a dark and rather disgusting hallway, Chris looked up at the ceiling and wished he didn't, the ceiling was covered in hundreds-thousands of dusty, black cobwebs. A spider hanging from one of its many long, silk, webs dropped down on to Dumbledore's pointed hat.

As Chris was led down the hall, he heard soft whispers coming from the staircase; he caught a flash of red, black and brown. His Whitelighter/Elder senses told him he was being watched. Dumbledore noticed Chris looking up the staircase. "They're curious." he said simply.

"Who?" Chris asked in an untrusting voice.

"The children." Dumbledore said simply.

"There are children living _here_?" Chris said gesturing around him.

Dumbledore nodded.

"And you know they're listening?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"They listen in quite frequently although they're not suppose too."

"Why?"

"Curiosity is not a sin, Christopher." Dumbledore said wisely.

"Yeah but it killed the cat." Chris muttered darkly, ignoring the Dumbledore had called him by his full name. It was tiring telling him not to all the time.

Dumbledore led him through yet another dark door, down a flight of stone steps, which led in to a dungeon like kitchen.

"Christopher this is Molly Weasley and husband Arthur." Dumbledore said pointing to a plump, friendly looking woman and a balding, red head man.

"Nymphadora who likes to be called be her last name Tonks, and this is Remus Lupin." Pointing to a young woman with bright, bubble gum pink, spiky hair and a shabby looking man with patchy old robes and graying hair, to Chris, he looked rather tired.

"This is Bill and Charlie Weasley, Molly and Arthur's sons." He said pointing to two other guys who also had red hair. _Must run in the family_, Chris thought sourly.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody." Chris was alarmed when Dumbledore pointed to the Moody guy, it wasn't the horrid scars on this mans face that freaked Chris out, it was his eye, it was electric blue and it was looking in the completely different direction to his normal eye.

"How do yer know it's really him Albus?" Moody growled. "And not some Deatheater?"

Chris' anger flared up and he answered before Dumbledore could "I am NOT one of those ASS-HAT Deatheaters! And even if I _was_ do you think I'd be_ stupid_ enough to come here?" Chris said coldly. Moody and everyone else was taken-a-back.

"Does that answer your question Alastor?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling annoyingly. "Now then let's get to business."

* * *

><p><strong>There hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Plz Review.**

**Thanks **

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	5. Weight Of The World

**Hey I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**

**Hope you like : )**

**-Help Us!-**

_Feels like the weight of the world  
>Like God in Heaven gave me a turn<br>Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you  
>Still in the dark, can you fix me?<em>

_Free fall, free fall, all through life_

_If you love me, then let go of me_  
><em>I wont be held down by who I used to be<em>  
><em>She's nothing to me<em>

_Feels like the weight of the world_  
><em>Like all my screaming has gone unheard<em>  
><em>And oh I know you don't believe in me<em>  
><em>Safe in the dark, how can you see?<em>

_Free fall, free fall, all through life_

_If you love me, then let go of me_  
><em>I won't be held down by who I used to be...<em>

_If you love me, then let go of me_  
><em>I won't be held down by who I was<em>

_If you love me, then let go of me_  
><em>I won't be held down by who I used to be...<em>

Evanescence – Weight Of The World

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Harry and his friends had seen or heard from Professor Dumbledore. It had been two weeks since Harry had all but shouted at poor Mrs Weasley and apologised. After Harry had stormed out, the rest of the 'Children' as Mrs. Weasely put it, had been sent up stairs while the 'Adults' talked of stuff that apparently was too mature for their innocent ears. The only eventful ting that happened was that Mrs Weasley put another bed in their room, but Fred and George wanted to help and the bed ended up chasing all of them around the house.

Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, and the other Weasely 'Children' (Fred, George, and Ginny) were on the staircase, extendable ears trailing down the banister, listening in on the meeting.

Harry wasn't really listening; nothing interesting had been said since the meeting with Dumbledore. The front door suddenly opened, they quickly reeled in the red sting of the extendible ears. Harry heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. He saw the familiar old wizard and walking beside him was a boy, no older than him self, with floppy, dark brown hair that was slightly in his eyes. Harry noticed he was wearing ordinarily muggle clothes, a plain black T-shirt, dark blue denim jeans and half laced combat boots.

Harry heard the others whispering next to him. The boy suddenly looked up, and stared directly at them all. They quickly jumped back out of sight.

"They're curious." Harry heard Dumbledore say to the boy.

Harry and the others looked back over the banister. The boy had turned back to Dumbledore.

"Who?" said the boy, Harry was startled, this boy was American.

"The children."

Ron snorted at being called a child.

"There are children living _Here_?" the boy asked. Harry saw Dumbledore nod.

"And you know there listening?"

"They listen in quite frequently although they're not suppose too." Dumbledore said chuckling.

_Crap!_ Harry thought _he knows we're listening! Wait! If he knows we're listening then why hasn't he stopped us?_

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Curiosity is not a sin, Christopher."

_Wait! That boy is Christopher Halliwell? That boy no older then himself was more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore put together?_

"Yeah but it killed the cat." Christopher said pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry snorted, it looked like Christopher had grown up in the muggle world. He heard someone stifle a laugh next to him. Harry looked and saw Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all looking very confused. But what shocked him most was that Hermione was trying not to laugh out loud, her hand pressed firmly to her mouth.

"Hermione what was that 'but it killed the cat'?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Curiosity killed the cat is a muggle saying, it's a proverb, like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, it doesn't really mean curiosity killed the cat" Hermione said slightly red faced from trying not to make a sound.

They pulled out the extendable ears again, they only caught the last of the introductions.

"-_And this is Kingsly Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody_" Harry heard Dumbledore say.

"_How do yer know it's really him, Albus, and not some Deatheater?_" Moody growled.

"_I am NOT one of those ASS-HAT Deatheaters!_" Harry had to pull the extendable ear way from his, as Christopher yelled sounding insulted.

"_Now let's get down to business_" he heard Dumbledore say. "_We all know why I have asked Christopher to come here, he is here to help protect the school._"

"_And how is this_ _**boy,**_" sneered Snape. "_Suppose to protect the castle, it's already magically protected_"

"_Because you don't know what you're up against._" Christopher snapped.

"_Oh and you do?_"

"_Yeah, let me think, um…_" Harry could here the sarcasm dipping off of his voice. "_Well there's the Deatheaters and Voldemort for a start, then there's Demons, Warlocks and other Evil creatures and after all of them there's The Source Of All Evil who's more dangerous, more deadly then all of them put together…And would every-one STOP Calling Me CHRISTOPHER!_" Christopher – err Chris – Shouted at the end.

Harry was shocked, why would anyone be so upset about being called a name? Sure Ron didn't like it when he was called Ronald, but nothing like this. There was a pause, Harry heard nothing, the silence was deafening.

"_Christop-umm Chris," _Mrs Weasley started again. Harry wondered why?_ "why don't I take you to your room and you can…put your stuff away?_"

"_Fine!_" He snapped.

Harry heard the kitchen door open, they all scurried off to they're set bedrooms. Just as Harry and Ron sat down and pretended to be doing anything but what they had been just doing, Mrs Weasley came in leading a very irritated looking Chris.

"Chris this is Ron and Harry." She said.

"Hey." Harry and Ron said at the same time. Chris just nodded not making eye contact.

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments." She said before heading back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chris looked around the room; there were three single beds in a row, two of which had oversize trunks at the ends. The Black and Red haired boys were looking at him curiously.<p>

Chris sighed; this was going to be a long night. "Duffle bag!" He called. A second later his bag appeared on the unoccupied bad. The boys were gapping at him. Chris rolled his eyes.

"How-how did you do that?" the red head asked.

Chris sighed and ignored them and called "Book of Shadows!" The Book appeared in his arms. Chris safely put it in his duffle bag.

Suddenly there were two load cracks. Chris whirled around, instinctually using telekinesis to pin the two intruders to the wall. They struggled against the invisible force that kept them there.

"What the hell?" one tall red head said.

"Oi, Let us go!" his twin said.

Chris let them go not bothering to apologise.

Before they could ask any questions Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs "Dinner". Chris made his way down to the kitchen. Most of the other people he had met had left, Chris snorted to himself, he'd always had that effect on people. Dinner was simple, he ate his chicken soup, didn't talk to anyone and they didn't talk to him. Fred and George, who were the ones he had pinned to the wall, kept giving him suspicious glances, as were the rest of them.

Chris sighed, and excused himself. He trudged up the stairs, to the room that he had to share with Ron and Harry. Chris sat on his bed and pulled out the necklace from his pocket. He stared down at it, stroking it with his thumb. He opened it. Inside was a picture, it was small but you could see it clearly. It was a picture of himself and a girl about the same age, she had long white blond hair and piercing silver eyes, her lips were a rosy colour. He was holding her in his arms, they were both smiling. Chris wished she was in his arms, to be holding her close to him, to be watching her sleep, he missed her sweet innocent smile, he missed the way she made his heart soar. Chris closed the locket and only then did he realise that he had tears. He quickly wiped them away. The door opened and Harry and Ron wordlessly climbed into bed and as soon as their heads hit the pillows there were fast asleep.

Chris laid down, the necklace still securely in the palm of his hand, he closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't have to relive the horrors of the past, tonight…

**Hey hoped you liked**

**Thanks**

**XxShadowDragonxX **


	6. I'll Come For You

**I still don't own Charmed or Harry Potter although I would love too but I don't :( **

**Bloody Hell! Whats this another chaper already? lol**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

**- Help Us! -**

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<em>

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
><em>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<em>  
><em>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out<em>  
><em>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
><em>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<em>  
><em>I finally know just what it means to let someone in<em>  
><em>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<em>  
><em>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone<em>  
><em>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<em>  
><em>Here and now this I vow<em>

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
><em>Yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>

_And I'd fight for you_  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way_  
><em>As long as there's still life in me<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>I'd crawl across this world for you<em>  
><em>Do anything you want me to<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'll always come for you<em>

Nickleback – I'll Come For You

Chapter 5

The girl chained to the rock wall began to wake slowly, she opened her eyes, and she tasted bloodin her mouth from where she had bitten her tongue, to keep her self from screaming when being tortured. But she could not. Her throat was raw and dry. Her face was covered in dried blood from where she had hit her head on the wall, thrashing in agonizing pain. Her filthy ragged clothes hung loosely on her, deadly thin form.

She heard the cell door creak open, someone hesitating in the door way. Then quick foot falls on the stone floor echo around the miserable dungeon. She sensed someone close by her. Then she felt a cool, smooth surface touch her dry lips. She quickly opened her eyes to see dim grey eyes boring into her silver eyes. She scanned his face; it was white, deadly white, his pale lips were pressed together in a tight grimace. His platinum hair stuck out everywhere.

"Here, drink this" His voice was soft and gentle.

She looked at him wearily. _Why was he helping her?_

"Drink this" He said again.

"Why-" cough…cough "-are…you here Draconius? Have you come to…torture me?" She laughed hoarsely and her voice broke in several places.

"I swear I have not come to torture you, please just drink the water, and its only water I promise." Draco said softly, raising the goblet to her mouth again.

"Get away from me!" she spat. "You don't care about me, you're only here because _your_ Master told you so, because that's all you are isn't it, The Dark Lords puppet!"

"You know nothing!" He hissed, raising his wand to point it at her.

"Go on then, use the Cruciatus Curse on me, its not like you haven't done it before on other people!"

He didn't answer, he just tapped the rusty manacles and shackles on her hands and feet, with his wand and they broke away. She waited for the ground to hit her, but it did not, she felt strong arms catch her before she did. She looked to see Draco had caught her. And gently put her on her feet, but her legs would not hold her so Draco held most of her weight. He helped her to sit on the hard ground. Draco conjured a blanket and rapped it around her shoulders, and sat opposite her and stared at her intensely.

"What? I don't-" she asked, pulling the blanket more tightly around her.

"-Understand" Draco finished for her. "Yes I may someday become a Deatheater, but you're still my sister, my twin, and I would do anything and everything within my power to keep you from harm."

"Just leave me here, if you help me escape now, they'll know it was you." She tried desperately to get her brother to understand. "And they'll find you and they will kill you…"

"No they won't." Draco whispered.

"Yes they will!"

"No they won't, because they'll never know it was me."

"Drake, I-" she started but Draco pulled her into a hug.

"Look Lyra there's no point arguing with me, I'm getting you out of here, today" he said looking into her silver coloured eyes. "Plus I can take you to Chris" he said grinning.

"Thank you Draco" Lyra said smiling, but she could feel her strength failing.

"I'm your brother it's my job, besides annoying you of course."

Lyra smiled again and then, fainted.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at her slumped little body, and sighed. He gently picked her up in his arms and walked silently out of the door. The hall was made up of a jagged rock face, water droplets echoed along the dark tunnel. The fire from the torches, flickered, casting eerie shadows on the tunnel floor and ceiling.<p>

Draco heard footsteps around the corner; he saw a long shadow coming around the corner. A lower level demon, great just great. Draco quickly pulled out his wand, still holding on to Lyra.

"Incendio" he whispered, aiming his wand at the Demon. Fire shot out of the end, and engulfed the Demon, it screamed then exploded. Someone would have heard that.

Draco quickly made his way out of the Underworld. Surprisingly he didn't encounter any more Demons; it was almost easy getting out. _Too easy_ he thought. He apperated to Hogsmeade, just outside the Hog's Head, a pub, which often attracts a more unusual and private clientele than the Three Broomsticks, and many of the customers hide their faces. The hanging sign on the front of the pub had a severed boar's head, leaking blood onto the white cloth around it. The pub itself was filthy, with the floor covered with layers of dirt, and the windows smeared with so much grime that little light gets through. The main floor is a single room, but there are additional rooms on the upper floors.

_And it smells like goat_ Draco thought. He sent his patronus, a silver peregrine falcon, up to the school letting the Headmaster and Severus know that he was on his way and that he was taking Lyra straight to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Draco gently placed her down onto one of the soft, white beds in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was already buzzing around her bed, attending to her injures, clucking her tongue at the state of her.<p>

Severus had hurried off to the dungeons to brew the necessary potions needed. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for her to awaken, then question her about what happened, which Madam Pomfrey and Draco argued agents, saying she needed her rest.

Lyra tossed and turned in her sleep, occasionally murmuring Chris' name under her breath.

"Professor, when are you going to tell Chris that Lyra's here?" Draco asked the tired looking headmaster.

"I think it would be wise to tell him after I've talked to her" he said calmly.

"Sir, do you think that's wise? I mean once he finds out she's been here for a day already, won't he get angry?"

"Yes, but it would be better if he has something to eat before he finds out that the one he thought he lost is here"

Draco looked back at Lyra; he saw tears falling from the corners of her eyes. "Chris…" she whispered again. Draco felt his heart twist uncomfortably; he could now understand why she went through so much pain and torture, she did it to protect the one she loved, because she did love Chris, Draco could see that, as clear as day, that she did truly love him with all her heart. Draco understood now, why, through the years, she had stood in the way, when their father beat him, she did that, she took the blows, because she loved him too. Draco now made a promise to himself; he promised that he would not let anyone or anything harm his sister again…

**Hoped you liked :)**

**Plz review.**

**Thanks.**

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	7. When You're Gone

**Hey I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Just some info on powers**

**Wyatt **

**Telekinesis **= to move an object with ones mind

**Force field = **to conjure a blue force field around one self and others

**Telekinetic Orbing = **to call an object to one self

**Orbing = **to transport one self and others in a cloud of blue and white orbs

**Projection = **to create an image from ones mind

**Conjuring = **to create an object at ones will

**Firestarting** = to manipulate and conjure fire at will

**Sensing** = to locate an object or person

**Healing **= to heal potentially fatal injures

**Energy balls =** to conjure electric like energy in ones hands

**Energy blast = **to conjure electric like energy in waves

Chris

Molecular immobilization = **to stop an object or person, effectively freezing time**

Molecular Combustion =** to speed up an object or person, effectively blowing them up**

Telekinesis =** to move an object with ones mind**

Astral Projection **= to move ones spirit to another location leaving ones body in a coma like state**

Premonitions = **to receive visions of the past, present and future from a single touch of an object or person**

Telekinetic Orbing **= to call an object to one self**

Orbing = **to transport one self and others in a cloud of blue and white orbs**

Healing = **to heal potentially fatal injures**

Sensing = **to locate an object or person **

The reason Chris has the powers the Sisters had and Wyatt doesn't will be explained later on.

**- Help Us! -**

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cried<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart,<em>  
><em>I'm missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it ok<em>

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do,<em>  
><em>reminds me of you,<em>  
><em>and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you<em>  
><em>I love the things that you do<em>

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>And When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>And When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it ok<em>

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
><em>Out here forever<em>  
><em>I know we were<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>And all I ever wanted was for you to know<em>  
><em>everything I do I give my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>And When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>And When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it ok<em>

_I miss you..._

Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone

Chapter 6

_It was dark, so dark you couldn't see anything. Chris heard the screams and cries of pain, from his family and friends as they were killed one by one. But one scream stood out from the rest._

"_CHRIS!CHRIS!HELP!HELP ME CHRIS!" _

"_Lyra!" Chris cried._

"_HOW COULD YOU LEAVE _ME_ CHRIS!"_

"_Lyra I tried! I didn't know!" Chris sobbed._

"_HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE IN THIS PLACE!"_

"_I'm sorry" he whispered._

"_OH YOU'RE SORRY! CHRIS I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"_

"_I do. I DO AND I'M SORRY!" He yelled desperately. _

"_YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN YOUR BROTHER!" She snarled._

"_NOOOOOO!" _

_Wyatt appeared in front of Chris. His black t-shirt and trousers fading into the darkness, his blond curls fell to his shoulders. _

"_**Enjoying you dream, little brother"**_

Chris jerked awoke, his ears ranging with the sound of a cold dead laugh. Chris wiped a cold sweat of his forehead. He sighed and looked around; Harry and Ron were snoring slightly. Chris climbed out of bed, showered, and quickly got dressed. He picked up the Book of Shadows and flicked through it. He stopped at the page were he had written about The Source. He sighed, it had been two weeks since Dumbledore had brought him here, things had been quiet, Mrs Weasley had had them cleaning Blacks house from top to bottom, making it liveable to live in. Harry stirred in the bed next to his.

"Morning…" Harry said sleepily, climbing out of bed and getting dressed. He looked over and saw Chris was sat crossed-legged on his bed, fully dressed. "Don't you ever sleep?" he asked.

"Haven't you got that Hearing to go to?" Chris asked not looking up from The Book and ignoring Harry's question.

"Crap!" Chris heard Harry mutter under his breath. He chuckled as he watched Harry run, looking panicked, out of the room. Chris put The Book back into his duffle bag and headed down to the kitchen were he found Harry staring at his plate of bacon and eggs, looking pale and slightly green.

"You know," Chris said taking a slice of bacon off Harry's plate. "You should really eat something." Chris lent back on his chair and was about to put his feet up on the table when Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove.

"Don't even think about putting your feet on that table, Christopher!" Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He agued back. Just then Mr Weasley came in; he was not wearing his usual robes but a pair of pin-striped trousers and an old bomber jacket.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" He asked.

Harry shrugged still looking slightly green.

"Don't worry, in a few hours' time you'll be cleared" Mr. Weasley said smiling "Come on Harry" He said looking at his watch "Time to go"

Chris watch from the corner of his eye as Harry and Mr. Weasley left the kitchen, and carried on eating the rest of Harry's bacon.

* * *

><p>It was about mid-day and Chris was down in the kitchen once again looking through The Book of Shadows, he heard the kitchen door open and the voices of Ron and Hermione floated across the room to him.<p>

"Stop worrying Hermione, like you said they can't charge him with anything because he didn't do anything wrong" Ron was saying trying to calm Hermione who was, by the looks of it, panicking. Chris heard the scrape of wood against stone as Ron and Hermione sat down, but didn't look up from the Book.

"I know Ron, it's just…you've heard what everyone in the Orders saying."

"Yeah, Fudge doesn't believe You-Know-Who's back."

"And he probably won't believe that Dementors were in Little Whinging, he thinks that they're still under wizarding control but the Order thinks that…" Chris looked up and saw she was biting her lip as if about to say something wrong "…Voldemort has control of them and not the Ministry."

Chris turned the page of the Book and with a gasp was pulled into a vision.

-_It was night. There was a lake; its dark waters were slowly turning to ice. Two figures were by the waters edge, one unconscious, the other on his knees, shouting some incantation. That's when the hooded things with black cloaks were gliding across the lake towards them. Their rattling breath sent shivers down the spine…-_

Chris opened his eyes and saw Ron and Hermione staring at him curiously.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…errr…just got the hiccups" he said faking one. Chris looked down at the page he had got the promotion from.

It read -_Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life_- Melinda Warren.

It was written in the elegant script of the seventeenth century, and a picture of a figure in a long black ripped cloak. Its hands were scabbed and rotting; its skin a yellowy grayish colour. Chris shuddered and closed the Book. He noticed Ron and Hermione were staring at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is that?" Ron asked gesturing to the Book of Shadows on the table.

"It's a book" Chris said slowly, making it sound like he was talking to a child.

"I know its book, its just you're always reading it"

"It's a witches' Book of Shadows" Hermione said then continued when Ron looked confused. "Wiccan Witches have Book of Shadows to-"

"-put the knowledge that we learn in to the Book for future generations" Chris said cutting her off.

"So that Book of Shadows has-" Ron began but Chris cut him off.

"Has been in my Family for Generations"

Just then Mrs Weasley came in followed by Fred, George, Ginny and Sirius.

"Harry should be here any minute now" She said as Sirius sat down opposite Chris and summoned a bottle of butter beer.

"How can you live with your self when you use magic for every little thing?" Chris asked slightly angry. Everyone fell silent, looking between Chris and Sirius.

Sirius put down his bottle and looked over at Chris "What do you mean?"

"I mean just like then, when you summoned the bottle, how do you not get consequences?" He asked.

"Because it's a different kind of magic, Chris" Hermione butted in "Wizards and Witches use wands to channel the Energy we have inside us, though when we are younger we some times do accidently magic, like make something disappear or explode, but you Chris were born with powers, Wiccan Witches are blessed with powers, all have the ability to write and say spells, and make potions, then there are the powers like telekinesis or Premonitions were you move things with your mind and a movement of the hand or see the future and the past. But you, unlike us, cannot use your powers for everyday things like Sirius did, you have to use your powers for one reason and one reason only, to save innocent people for Demons, or-"

"We get consequences" Chris finished. "You know you really are the brightest Witch of your age"

Hermione blushed, Chris had a sudden thought, no-one had ever called her that in a nice way.

The kitchen door opened and a very relieved looking Harry stumbled in, with Mr. Weasley following him also looking relieved.

"I KNEW IT!" Ron yelled coursing Hermione to nearly fall out of her chair.

Everyone started telling Harry how glad they were that he hadn't been expelled. Fred, George and Ginny had started singing; well more like chanting "He got off. He got off. He got off" much to the annoyance of Mrs. Weasley and Chris they wouldn't shut up. Chris had had enough; he put up his hands and froze the room. He sighed, he welcomed silence. He got up and headed out of the room, unfreezing everyone except for the Twins and Ginny. He sniggered when he heard Mrs. Weasley shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed <strong>

**Thanks **

**Oh and I had to spilt this Chapter in two as it was over ten pages.**

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	8. With Arms Wide Open

**Hey I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

**- Help Us! -**

_Well I just heard the news today  
>It seems my life is going to change<br>I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
>Then tears of joy stream down my face<em>

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_  
><em>To be the man I have to be<em>  
><em>I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side<em>  
><em>We stand in awe, we've created life<em>

_If I had just one wish_  
><em>Only one demand<em>  
><em>I hope he's not like me<em>  
><em>I hope he understands<em>  
><em>That he can take this life<em>  
><em>And hold it by the hand<em>  
><em>And he can greet the world<em>  
><em>With arms wide open...<em>

_With arms wide open_  
><em>Under the sunlight<em>  
><em>Welcome to this place<em>  
><em>I'll show you everything<em>  
><em>With arms wide open<em>  
><em>Now everything has changed<em>  
><em>I'll show you love<em>  
><em>I'll show you everything<em>  
><em>With arms wide open<em>  
><em>With arms wide open<em>  
><em>I'll show you everything…oh yeah<em>  
><em>With arms wide open...wide open…<em>

Creed – With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 7

The next few days were busy, Order members would come and go, and Mrs Weasley still had them cleaning. Chris was up on his bed with a map of the world and some other maps different countries sprawled out in front of him, a Scrying crystal in his hand. "Come _on_" he muttered to him self, moving the crystal over the map. The bedroom door opened and Harry came in holding a heavy looking envelop and a what looked like a stack of book, followed by Ron and Hermione who were also holding on to envelops.

"Errr…what are you doing?" Harry asked sitting on his bed.

"Scrying" Chris simply replied, still moving the crystal over the maps.

"And what is that?" Ron asked standing at the foot of Chris bed leaning over to look at one of the maps.

"It's the way Wiccan witches find each other or find someone or something" Hermione said opening her envelop. "Oh it's our book lists!" She said excitedly. Harry placed the books on Chris' bed.

"Looks like you got a Monster Book of Monsters." He said grinning.

Chris noticed a note on top of the pile; he picked it up and read it.

_Chris,__ I took the liberty and bought your books for you, you will notice that some of these books are different to the other students. _

_(1 Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky._

_(2 A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot._

_(3 Magykal and Non-Magykal Herbs and Fungi by Astrid Wormwood._

_(4 Magykal Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. _

_(5 Monster Book of Monsters. _

_(6 Defensive Magykal Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard._

_And these books are for your own personal reading. _

_Dark Magyk at its Worst by Dominic Hex. _

_The Darkest Elements and their Uses by Belladonna Blackwood._

_Hope these come in handy,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Chris decided to read the Books Dumbledore had given him later and picked up the Book called Unfogging the Future.

"What am I going to need this for?" he asked looking up at the others.

Harry looked at the Book title. "Oh, you're probably taking Divination then."

"Wait, you mean Divination as in, seeing the future?"

"I find it a rather pathetic subject" Hermione said stiffly. Chris looked at her confused.

"Hermione thinks Professor Trelawney is a fraud" Ron filled in.

"Why do you think she's a fraud? I mean, most people don't believe in magic but it exists, why not Seers?" Chris asked.

"No, it's not that I don't believe it's just that she's always predicting Harry's death which will never-" she said looking back at her envelop. "OH MY GOD" she suddenly shrieked making everyone jump, Chris suppressed the urge to orb.

"Hermione what in gods name are you screaming about" Chris asked breathing deeply. She didn't answer; she just stared at a red and gold badge.

"Hermione you were made prefect?" Harry asked.

"So was I" Ron said also looking down at a red and gold badge.

"Prefect?" Chris asked.

"Prefects are a member of the student body who is deemed more responsible than other students, and as such is given additional powers the ability to give detentions, for instance and additional responsibilities prefects are called upon to aid the teachers in patrolling the halls in a few cases." Hermione answered sounding like a text book.

"Do you only get picked in your fifth year?..."

And that's how the conversation continued until Mrs Weasley came up, and, to Ron's embarrassment and to the amusement of the others, started fussing over him.

* * *

><p>Later that day everyone was day in the kitchen, the Weasley's, except Percy, Harry, Hermione and Chris and some of the Order members, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsly and Mad Eye. Chris surveyed the room, everyone was having fun, people were talking to one another. Ron was talking to anyone who would listen about the new broom he was getting, Chris shuddered, he hated brooms, his Brother had thought it funny to bewitch the broom from the broom cupboard to fly off with Chris hanging on to it for dear life! Chris' breath hitched in his throat. It hurt to think about his Brother. Hermione was talking to Lupin about the unfairness to House Elves and how it was like the unfairness to Werewolves. Chris sighed in some ways it was like being back at the Manor, when his mum would have the whole family round for dinner. Chris growled softly to him self. Why was he thinking of them?<p>

Chris then noticed that Fred and George were having a very heated, but quiet conversion with Mundungus Fletcher.

"…Look I told ya, wiv the trouble I went to get 'em. I'm not takin' a Knut under twenty" Mundungus said walking away.

"What was that about?" Chris asked the Twins, but they looked at him funny before answering. Looked like they still hadn't forgotten him pinning them to the wall.

"We needed those Venomous Tentacula seeds for our Skiving Snackboxes" George said in a under tone.

Chris shrugged, held out his hand and whispered. "_Venomous Tentacula seeds!_" they appeared in a cloud of blue and white orbs in his hand.

"Wicked." They both breathed.

"Look, take this has an apology for pinning you guys to the wall, I didn't think two people were going appear right behind me" He said handing the seeds to them and made his way out of the crowded kitchen.

As he walked up the creaky stairs he heard the sound of someone crying, Chris followed the sound and came to the Drawing-room door. He opened it silently; he saw Mrs Weasley backed against the wall, her whole body shacking, her wand shacking in her hand. And there in front of her on the dusty carpet was Ron clearly dead.

"Mrs Weasley get out of here!" He shouted. She didn't or couldn't move. Chris ran in front of her. There was a loud creak and Ron disappeared.

Chris stood there not making a sound; he watched as one after another, each member of his family appeared before his eyes, bloody and mutilated. He heard footsteps and gasps but could not take his eyes off his family. He saw his Mum, Aunt Phoebe and her Husband, Coop, Aunt Paige and her Husband, Henry, all laid out in the positions they had died in. He saw his cousins and his little sister, Melinda. Chris' heart stopped, his breath hitched as he looked upon the next body, Lyra. A sob escaped from his mouth as he fell to his knees. Lyra was walking towards him; she wore a white sleeveless, knee length dress, it was ripped and stained in blood, her white blond hair hung down her back, her lifeless grey/silver eyes bored into his.

"_**Why.**_" She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Chris sobbed.

"_**You killed me Chris, you left me there, you killed me.**_" Her voice growing louder and harsher.

"I'm sorry" Chris whispered again.

Lyra then morphed into The Source. He was dressed in, the same clothes as Chris' dream on the day of the Hearing, all black.

"**Hello, Little Brother.**" He smirked.

"You're not him" Chris said firmly. "You're not my brother."

"**I may not be him, but I'm still in a form you fear.**"

Chris glared and clenched his fists.

"**No…I'm not, it's the Source Of All Evil that you fear, he did after all kill your Family**" he paused. "**Wait…I didn't…you did…**"

Then The Source morphed into Chris but this Chris looked evil and dark, like he had done terrible, horrible things. His hair was slightly longer and ragged looking, his clothes where black like The Source. "**You destroy everyone and everything you love…**"

"Shut UP!" Chris spat at the ground. "Shut up…"

"**And you killed your precious…-**"

"Shut up!"

"**Little…-**"

"Shut UP!"

"**Lyra…**"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Chris shouted and with a wave of his hand he blew up the thing that was impersonating everything that he feared and hated, green slime covered every inch of the room. Chris stood up shakily. "What was that?" He spat.

"A Boggart" Chris looked up and saw Lupin stand there along Sirius, Moody and Harry. "A Boggart takes the appearance of the things we fear most" Lupin said helping a hysterical Mrs Weasley out of the room.

Chris left the room without saying anything; wiping some slime off his face.

* * *

><p>After Chris came out of the shower he quickly got changed for bed and pretended to be asleep as the door opened.<p>

"I don't know Ron, I mean there were all these bodies covered in blood I think they might have been his family, 'cause remember what Dumbledore said about how he had lost everyone?" Chris heard Harry say as he heard the springs on the bed next to his, creak.

"Yeah, poor guy" Ron muttered.

"But what was really odd was this girl, she had to be about our age, she was in a white sundress it was ripped and blood stained, what was creepy was that she spoke"

"She what?" Ron choked.

"She said '_why_' then something like '_you killed me Chris, you left me there_' it was odd I didn't know Boggarts could speak"

"Nor did I, mate"

"And then it turned in to this guy all in black with blonde curls."

"So?" Ron asked.

"He also spoke to." Harry answered.

"Okay this is getting nutty."

"You're telling me"

"What did he say?" Ron questioned.

"First it was something like '_Hello, Brother' _and Chris was like '_You're not my Brother'_ and the guy said '_I may not be him, but this is a form you fear'_."

"Why would he fear his own Brother?"

"I don't know, Ron. But then he said something about the Source Of All Evil, and about how Chris killed all of his Family but then the Boggart turned into Chris but it wasn't Chris, if you know what I mean? He looked evil…"

"What? Chris fears he'll turn evil?" Ron asked. "Or he has been?…"

"I don't know…" Harry answered. "But then Chris…err-Boggart Chris said to Chris that he _'Destroyed everything he loves'_ or something and then how he killed a girl called Lyra, I think she was the one covered in blood."

"Why would a Boggart say all of that?"

"Maybe it was trying to get to him?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well by the sounds of it, it did, I mean you said he blew it up?" Ron asked sounding slightly amazed.

"Yeah…" There was a tense silence where Chris could practically feel Harry and Ron's eyes burning holes into his back.

"Well let's gets some sleep, Hogwarts tomorrow" Harry said quietly but sounding happy that he was going back to his real home in the morning and turned off the light.

Chris was surrounded by darkness. After a while he heard the gentle snores of Ron and the deep breathing of Harry. Chris was left with his thoughts. Was what he saw about Lyra true? Was Cole actually telling the truth? Was she dead? Chris shuddered at the thought and pushed the images out of his mind. No she can't be dead he would know if she was…

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked. <strong>

**Thanks**

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	9. Glitter In The Air

**Hey I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Hope you like : )**

**- Help Us! -**

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?<br>Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?<em>

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
><em>The tip of the iceberg<em>  
><em>The sun before the burn<em>  
><em>The thunder before the lightning<em>  
><em>The breath before the phrase<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
><em>You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone<em>  
><em>Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?<em>  
><em>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<em>

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
><em>The hourglass on the table<em>  
><em>The walk before the run<em>  
><em>The breath before the kiss<em>  
><em>And the fear before the flames<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_  
><em>Clutching my coffee,<em>  
><em>Calling me sugar<em>  
><em>You called me sugar<em>

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
><em>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?<em>  
><em>Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Pink – Glitter In The Air

Chapter 8

Lyra awoke but kept her eyes closed. She had had such a good dream; she had dreamt that her brother Draco had helped her escape the Underworld and said he would take her to Chris, wishing she was still dreaming she rolled over on the soft comfy bed. Wait 'soft comfy bed' that's not right. She opened her eyes and was blinded momentarily by sunlight that came from the wide window. Lyra looked around; she was in a white walled room. White beds with white sheets and pillows were lined against the walls.

The door which Lyra presumed led to an office, opened to revile a plump lady carrying a tray of food.

"Oh good Miss Malfoy your awake" she said kindly, putting down the tray on a table next to Lyra's bed.

Lyra blinked trying to clear her head. "H-how did I get here?" she asked as the woman.

"Oh…Mr Malfoy brought you here." She said. "Now eat up, we need to get some strength into you, you had some quite serous injuries, but there is one that I cannot heal magically so it will have to heal on its own." The woman said helping Lyra into a sitting position and checked the wound above her heart, as she took off the bandage, Lyra caught sight of a angry red burn, it was black slightly around the edge, the woman came back and gently placed another clean bandage over it. Lyra hissed as it stung. Then the plump woman went back to her office.

Lyra looked down at the food feeling sick, she hadn't eaten in days, she numbly picked up a piece of toast and bit, she ate not really tasting the food, she thought of Chris, she wondered where he was and if he was okay.

Just then the big wooden doors at the end of the room opened and a man with a long silver beard and pointed hat, come in. As he got closer Lyra saw he wore half-moon spectacles. The doors to the office opened to and the plump woman came out looking slightly irritable.

"Albus, my patient has just woken up, she needs her rest" she said trying to get the Headmaster to leave.

"I promise, Poppy, I'll be only a few minutes" he said gently. The woman huffed and went back to her office.

"It's good to see your awake, Lyra" he said sitting down.

Lyra eyed him suspiciously. "Who are _you_? Where am I? Where's my brother? Where's Chris? I don't und-I don't-I don't…" she was panicking and she knew it.

"Shhh…I understand you maybe a little confused, but tell me, what you remember" he said calmly.

"I-I remember…Draco coming and then I blacked out…" she looked up into his eyes "I don't understand? Where's Draco? Where's Chris?"

"It's all right, Mr Malfoy brought you here-"

"But why?" she asked frustrated, she knew her brother would never have taken her anywhere dangerous but she didn't trust this old man. "So you could have the upper hand in this war? I don't _want_ to be a part of it! I bet this is some sort of sick _game_ he's thought up to try and get information out of me! Isn't it?" she shouted, trying to get out of bed, the woman came running out of her office, and tried to get Lyra back in bed.

"Lyra you are very good at Legilemency, and you can tell want I'm thinking, am I lying?" He asked.

She looked into his twinkling blue eyes. "No…" she whispered breathing heavily and allowed the woman to push her back in her bed. She gave Lyra a drink that made her very drowsy, but be for she drifted of to sleep she heard raised voices.

* * *

><p>"Albus you can't just walk in here and start asking her questions, she needs her rest! Merlin knows what's happened to her physically and sociologically!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, straightening the sheets on a bed.<p>

"I'm sorry Poppy but I had to ask" Dumbledore said walking over to the door. "We need to know what happened"

* * *

><p>Chris woke to the sound of shouting and the sound of people running up and down the stairs. The burst open and Hermione came running a bit red in the face.<p>

"Chris get up, NOW! Mrs Weasley is having a fit, she says we're going to miss the train!" and with that she ran back out calling for her damn cat!

Chris hurriedly got dressed and stuffed everything he owned into his duffel bag and ran out of the room. He made it half way down when he bumped into someone, Ginny. He was about to apologise when he heard crashes from farther up the stairs, then suddenly two trunks came flying down and was going to hit them, Chris grabbed Ginny and orbed them down to the Hall. He looked around, everyone had stopped doing whatever they were doing and staring opened mouthed at him.

Just then the two trunks came whizzing down and landed with a clunk. The twins, Fred and George, came running down.

"Merlin, we didn't hurt-" Fred began.

"-Anyone did we?" George asked.

Mrs Weasley exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE DONE THEM BOTH SERIOUS INJURIES, YOU IDIOTS!-"

Then Mrs Black's portrait joined the yelling. "SCUM, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS!"

"OH SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU OLD HAG! YOUR DEAD THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE ANY MORE! GET OVER IT!" Chris shouted and with out thinking he raised his hands, made a flicking movement and…

**BANG!**

Mrs Black's portrait blew up, her frame, was now hanging at an angle, black and burn, and smoking slightly.

Chris turned around looking a little sheepish; he opened his mouth to speak but closed it not knowing what to say. Everyone was staring at him in a mixture of awe and fear, theirs mouths hung open. Sirius was the first to recover.

"Bloody hell, for months we tried to get rid of her and you just…blew her up, if I knew you could do that I would have asked you weeks ago!" He shouted happily.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Chris was walking down the high street with the others, his duffle back slung over his shoulder. Sirius had transformed into a black dog and was barking at cats and pigeons of the others amusement. Mrs Weasley kept telling them they were going to be late and to hurry up. They reached Kings Cross just on time, Chris was confused when they were standing between platforms 9 and 10. He was startled when one by one they went <em>through<em> the wall there. When he didn't go through Harry came back through and dragged him onto another platform. Chris looked around, his mouth open slightly. He was staring up at an old fashion red steam train. Everyone said goodbye to one another, Chris watched on the side lines as the Weasley's said goodbye, it made him think about his own family.

"I know how you feel."

Chris jumped and looked around; Harry was standing next to him, looking sadly over at the family.

"Course you do." Chris said coldly. "So you know what it's like to lose everyone you ever loved" He turned and glared at Harry.

"Yes and no" Harry sighed. "I know what its like to lose my parents"

"But you never knew your parents; you don't have the memory of them and your family and all of you friends dying, do you?"

"The only memory I have of my parents is of them dying to protect me, but I don't know what I would do with out my friends"

"Harry, have you ever loved anyone?" Chris asked suddenly. "And I don't mean love for friends or family, I mean for the one that is your other half, some people call them your soul mates?"

"No" Harry said looking confused.

"Then you don't know how I feel, because the love you feel for that person is like nothing on this earth, they amaze you every day, they make you feel things you never thought you could, and when they get taken away from you it's as if your heart has been ripped out, you feel nothing, she was my everything, Harry, she was the only thing keeping me sane, after what happened" Chris took a shaky breath and ran a hand over his face.

"Come on you two, the trains going to leave at any minute" Mrs Weasley called over to them.

When they got onto the train, Harry suggested they find a carriage, but Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefects carriage. So Chris, Harry and Ginny search for an empty compartment. All were full except for one with a round faced boy holding a strange looking plant that Chris recognised as a Mimbulus mimbletonia. Chris was suddenly glad that his mum had taught him about the different plants you could use in potions. And a girl with long shaggy blonde hair and pale eyes, _Lyra _Chris thought with a pang in his heart, what Chris found most odd about her was that she was reading a magazine up-side-down.

As they sat down Harry introduced him, to the round faced boy, who was called Neville, who said a shy 'hi', Chris just nodded. The odd girl, who was called Luna, was staring at him intensely with her pale eyes, it made Chris feel like she was looking straight through his soul.

"What?" He asked her.

"You're new" It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah I'm a transfer student from America" He lied easily.

"You are so young to have lived through what most adults could not" she whispered dreamily.

"What?" Chris asked. How did she know?

"Nothing you just seem wiser then your years"

Ron and Hermione came back and started telling everyone who the other prefects were and what they had to do. Chris only half listened as he pulled his knees up to his chest and looked out of the widow and watched the tress fly pass, his mind was free to wonder, why was he even going to this Hogwarts, he didn't belong there, _and_ he had no idea how to get though his classes.

Just then the compartment door opened and three boys were standing there, two looked like they were part troll and the other had white blonde hair, cold eyes and was smirking. Chris recognised him as a Malfoy; Chris had only met Lucius Malfoy once and it wasn't something Chris was going to do again in a hurry, he was probably this guys father. As Chris took a closer look he recognised him as Draco, Lyra's twin brother.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy drawled. He's not the same, Chris thought, the Draco he knew wasn't all cold and full of hatred, but then when you lose family, it changes you. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that, I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments"

"Yeah" Harry said coldly. "But you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone"

Chris heard the others laughing, but Chris kept his face neutral; he didn't want to get into any stupid school fights.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasel, Potter?" He sneered.

"Shut up, Ferret" Hermione snapped.

"I seem to have touched a nerve" Malfoy said smirking.

"Get out!" Hermione said standing up.

Malfoy turned to leave, and then said over his shoulder. "By the way, Halliwell, she's alive." The compartment door shut behind him.

Chris jumped to his feet and retched the door open, he grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his school robes and pushed him against the wall.

"Where is she, Draco?" Chris growled, shaking him slightly.

Draco glared at him. "She's up at the castle" he hissed. "In the Hospital Wing thanks to you! If you hadn't gone in all guns blazing and let her get captured then she would never have had to be in the Underworld in the first place!"

"Let her get captured! Let her get captured!" Chris seethed. A small crowed had now gathered "I didn't let, anything!" he turned to go back inside the carriage and before he did he heard Malfoy shout.

"Damn it, Chris! She's my sister and you promised to protect her!"

Chris just sat back down, looking out the window, Lyra was alive, but she had been in the Underworld because of him, that's why he couldn't find her through Scrying, he was such an idiot!

"Chris?" Hermione's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "You ok?"

Chris nodded not saying anything.

"What was that all about with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Chris looked around, it seem everyone wanted to know. "Nothing" He said flatly, he could tell they didn't believe him but he didn't care.

"We better get changed, we'll be at Hogwarts soon" Hermione sighed, Chris pulled out the plain black robes from his duffle bag, that had come by owl from Dumbledore, which caused Chris to jump out of his skin and Orb the owl far away. Carefully not to let the Book of Shadows fall out, he snorted in disgust and shoved them back into his bag as everyone else put on ties and jumpers.

* * *

><p>As they left the train Ron and Hermione went off to do Prefect stuff, they heard a brisk woman's voice of the hustle and bustle. "First-years over here, first-years"<p>

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Ginny said making her way to a coach that was been pulled black, skeleton-ish, winged horses.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Thestrals" Chris said, wondering why he was causing such a fuss when none of the other students were. Surely they were taught about Thestrals?

"Why can you and I see them and no-one else can?"

"Because no-one else has seen death." Chris said bitterly.

"You've seen someone die?"

"Yes, you?"

Harry nodded getting into a coach, Ron, Hermione and Ginny joined them. Chris looked out the window and saw a magnificent castle, a huge lake with murky waters and a thick dark forest. The coach soon stopped out side a pair of huge wooden oak doors. The hall they entered into was ablaze with torches. Chris saw a very stern looking woman; she had her hair in a tight bun.

"Mr Halliwell?" She called.

Chris looked up, said he would see the others later and made his way over to the strict looking woman.

"Yes?" he said.

"I think you should stay here"

"But aren't I supposed to go that way?" He asked pointing to the double doors.

"Yes but you have to wait for your name to be called before you can enter." she went to walk away but slowly turn back to look at him. "Why aren't you in your school robes?"

Chris shrugged. "I find them absolutely horrible and outdated."

"Well…" She said looking from his jeans, which had holes in the knees, to his dark grey, long sleeve top that he had thrown over a black round neck top. "You'll have to take that up with the Headmaster at some point…" She glanced down at his worn boots. "Preferably soon." And with that she walked through the double doors and left Chris standing there thinking very sarcastically. '_Fun!_'

A few minutes later he heard the stern woman calling out names, and then he heard that annoying old mans voice.

"_Now I would like you to welcome a new student who have just transferred all the way from America and a student who should have been with us four years ago_"

Then Chris heard his name called, he pushed the doors open with a wave of his hand and walked down towards where Dumbledore sat. He ignored the stares and whispers. He saw a small wooden stool and the stern woman was holding a very tattered looking hat. I am not wearing that! Chris thought. But by the looks of it he had no choice in the matter. So he did. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

Chris jumped slightly when he heard a little voice inside his heard.

_Huummm…Christopher Halliwell, I have been inching to get inside your head._

What? Chris thought disgusted.

_You have an interesting mind, I see intelligence, intelligence that would rival the intellect of even the smartest of Ravens, courage that would put the Lions to shame, a loyalty that to which has coursed you so much pain, __Why do you stay loyal to that which is evil?_

He's not evil! Chris snapped. He's just…a bit misguided.

_Hmmm…_

Oh just get on with it!

_Very well…I see a power, an unlimited power that some would kill for, and by the looks of it, have. Now you would do well in all of the houses…but your heart shows more then your head does, so better be… _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to his right exploded in welcome, he hoped of the stall, gave the freaky hat back to the woman and made his way over to Harry, Ron and Hermione who had very kindly saved him a sat.

As he sat down Ron asked. "Who's the other one?"

"Haven't a clue" Chris answered.

"Lyra Malfoy"

Chris froze, did he hear right? Was he going insane? Whispers broke out around the hall. The wooden doors burst open, and there, glowing in a light with an unknown source, stood with her long blonde hair falling down her back and her silvery grey eyes looking around, was Lyra. The one Chris had been searching for, for so long. She walked to the front, inhumanly graceful. Chris felt his jaw drop. He watched as she sat on the stool and the hat was place on her head. Chris hated it, he couldn't see her beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p>Lyra stood out side the wooden doors waiting for her name to be called, she couldn't believe she was doing this; she could be looking for Chris.<p>

"Lyra Malfoy"

She sighed and pushed the doors open. She took a deep breath, ignoring the stares and whispers, and walked forward to the stool, she sat down and the hat was put on her head.

_Well, well, well Christopher's other half how nice… And a Malfoy I see._

What, he's here, where is he? She asked frantic

_Yes he is here. Now you have a very intelligent mind, you would do well in Ravenclaw but then the way you use that intelligence is that of a snake, you have power lots of power and your cunning, and lets not forget that you are a Malfoy after all, so better be…_ "SLYTHRIN!"

The whole hall was silent, she heard a few people whispering, she looked over to her table to where Draco sat. He slowly rose to his feet and started to clap, and the rest of the house followed suit, Lyra looked over to the other tables. That's when she saw him, she couldn't here anything, she couldn't see anything but him. Everything happened as if it was in slow motion. He got up from the table as she walked down towards him. She broke into a run and flung her arms around his neck and buried her head into the crook of his neck, Chris held her close to him and buried his head in her hair. He slowly pulled away from her and starred into her eyes, and she starred into his pale sea green ones. He brought his lips to her forehead and grinned, she smiled in to his chest.

"Oh, how I've missed this," Chris whispered, his lips brushing against her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too, I missed you" she whispered back.

They heard a tinkering of glass and looked up at the head table both with shining eyes. Dumbledore had stood ready for a speech, Chris sat down but Lyra gave his hand a slight squeeze before quickly sitting down next to Draco, his friends were shooting him questioning looks, actually everyone was.

"Good evening, Children" Dumbledore began. "Now first-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now too"

Lyra saw three people sat opposite to Chris glance at each other smirking.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge"

Lyra looked up and saw a toad like woman sitting next to Severus Snape, or Uncle Sev as she and Draco where aloud to call him, who looked like he did not like the seating arrangements.

"Who's the toad lady?" She whispered to her brother

"She works for the Ministry." He whispered back looking up at the table.

"Nice cardigan" Lyra said smirking. Draco smirked his trade mark smirk as well. Umbridge was wearing a bright pink and fluffy cardigan.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you-"

"_Hem, hem" _

Everyone turned and looked at the sickly pink toad. Lyra looked around, obviously no-one interrupted Dumbledore, even the teachers were starring. Umbridge got up and walked around to the front of the table.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome, and how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." She said smiling. It was sickening.

Lyra heard Draco sniggered beside her. "That's likely" she heard two people say at the same time for another table.

"The Ministry of Magic" She continued sounding too happy. "Has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance, although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school" she nodded to Dumbledore, who was slightly wide eyed. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." And at the end of her _little_ speech she gave them a creepy high-pitch giggle.

She went to sit back down, Dumbledore was the first to start clapping, some others did, some…did not and Lyra and the Gryffindors were some of them.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said. "Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Lyra snorted "What a load of shit!"

Draco turned to look at his sister and chuckled. "What's it suppose to mean Blaise?" He asked a dark haired and dark skinned boy about their age.

"It means that the Ministry is getting suspicious of Dumbledore and the educational teachings of Hogwarts." He replied said smirking, it seems that everyone smirked in this house, Lyra thought.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked<strong>

**Plz review **

**Thanks**

**XxShadowDragonxX**


	10. Chapter 9

**- Help Us! - **

Chapter 9.

After everyone was full and sleepy from dinner, it was the Prefects job to escort the First Years to their House Common Room. As Lyra followed Draco out of the Hall, she heard someone shouting, "Hey you lot! Midgets!" Looking around she saw a tall redhead, the same one that was sat with Chris, shouting at the scared First Years. Shaking her head Lyra caught sight of Chris, trying not to laugh as a bushy hair girl, told the redhead off. Chris saw her looking and winked her, mouthing '_Talk later_'. Lyra smiled as she was dragged off with the other Slytherin First Years.

Xx

Chris' smile left his face when he saw Harry almost fleeing the Great Hall, as several of the First Years started whispering. After shooting them glares, Chris orbed out, sensing where Harry was, not noticing the gasps and not seeing Professor Umbridge's eyes narrow dangerously.

Chris made sure that he reappeared in front of Harry so he could block his path. But he had misjudged slightly and nearly fell back off the edge where a stair case should be, if Harry hadn't of caught hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"Thanks." Chris breathed and followed Harry up the stairs that had only now moved into place. "What's the matter?"

Harry glared at him. "What makes you think there's something the matter?"

"Well for one thing you seemed pissed." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not." Harry snapped.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." Chris snapped back sarcastically, he then paused and sighed. "Look…I'm not good with the whole talking thing, but if you do wanna talk, then talk…"

Harry remained stubbornly silent.

Chris groaned. "Fine, but remember you got friends, Ron and Hermione, don't push them away because you don't think they'll understand."

"Fine…" Harry sighed and continued on up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Chris had a thought, and not a bad one at that. "Wait." He called after Harry and with out warning grabbed him by elbow, and orbed both of then directly into the Common Room.

When they materialised a second later, Harry staggered slightly, and was as pale as the ghost that floated out of the room. Chris grabbed his arm again to steady him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Harry swayed, and slowly sat down on the arm of the closes arm chairs to him. "Who says I'm alright?" He asked, looking like he was going to throw up.

Chris laughed. "Don't worry, hang around me long enough you'll get used to it."

Harry went wide eyed at the thought. "What d'you mean 'Get used to it'? I don't think I'll ever 'Get used to it'!"

"Oh, you will." Chris smirked.

Harry just huffed and shakily walked to the stairs of the boys dormitories. "I think I'll just unpack." He said, then muttered. "And wait for my stomach to find me."

Chris just laughed again, he remembered, when he first orbed with Lyra and Draco. Lyra loved it and wanted to do it again, where as Draco looked worse than Harry did, and he defiantly didn't want to ever do it again.

'_Chris?_' Lyra's voice brushed gently against his mind. "_Chris, you coming?_'

Closing his eyes Chris sensed where she was and orbed. When he reappeared he was standing behind Lyra, who was looking up to the ceiling, of an unused classroom in the Dungeons. The desks and chairs were pilled up along the walls, dusty cobwebs covered them, and Chris swore that he saw a mouse run passed the door.

Silently, Chris crept up behind her and slipped his arms around he waist, making her jump. He smiled into her neck and kissed it softly, then he felt tears well up in his eyes and sobbed, "I'm sorry…God, I'm sorry..."

"Chris." Lyra sighed.

"I'm sorry I left you there…I should have had a better plan-"

"Chris-"

"I was stupid to think we could have pulled it off-"

Lyra turned in his arms and held his face in her hands. She saw the pain and the tears on his face and her heart broke.

"Chris, listen to me. Hey," She said and pulled his face back to her as he tried to look away. "Hey, listen to me…none of it was your fault-"

"I'm sorry for everything…" He whispered, looking into her eyes, pleadingly. "Please forgive me…I know I shouldn't-"

"Chris, there's nothing to forgive…just because you have premonitions, doesn't mean you can know everything little thing that's going to happen."

"But-"

"No, you listen to me, mister…It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." Lyra said, and then smiled. "Believe me, I know who to blame, and it's not you."

Chris looked shocked. "Who?"

"Bianca…"

"What?!"

Lyra shrugged, "She always had a thing for you, and I guess Wyatt got to her."

Chris shook his head, he didn't want to believe it. "How did you find out?"

"Oh, she just boasted about it." She said matter of factly. "She said how you'd be all her's once Wyatt got a hold of you."

"I don't understand, how could she betray the Resistance like that?" Chris asked.

"C'mon Chris, you of all people know how persuasive Wyatt can be."

Chris sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Lyra leaned up at kissed him softly on the lips, and Chris tightened his grip around her waist. Parting her lips slightly, was all the invitation he needed, and their tongues met, the kiss was sweet and desperate, Lyra felt Chris pouring all his love into that kiss, making goose-bumps brake out over her skin, but all too soon Chris pulled away and rested his fore head against hers.

"I should go…" He said, breathing hard. "We got class in the morning."

Lyra sighed, "Okay…"

Chris leant down for one last kiss, then orbed out mid kiss, leaving Lyra glaring at the ceiling. Once whole again in the boy's dormitories, Chris noticed that you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Seeing that Harry's curtains round his bed were pulled shut, Chris turned to Ron, who was un-packing, as was Neville.

"What happened?" Chris asked quietly, as he placed his duffle bag under the bed, on which it had been placed.

"Harry and Seamus got into a fight." Ron said, looking at Harry's bed fleetingly.

"About what?" Chris asked.

"That what the Daily Prophet is saying about Harry and Dumbledore." Neville answered.

"What is it saying?"

"That Harry and Dumbledore are lying, and that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ hasn't returned." Ron said.

"What bullshit!" Chris exclaimed. "Anyone in their right mind knows it's the truth!"

"But people don't want to believe that_ He's_ back, not with what happened last time." Neville interjected.

"Well that's just stupid." Chris snorted. "They don't need to be thinking about last time. They need to be thinking about what's coming…because its far worse then any of them can imagine…"

Xx

"_Tell me, where is Christopher Halliwell?" A deep voice said._

"_I don't know." A girl whimpered._

"_You _will _tell me." The deep voice said more forcefully._

"_I Don't Know! I Don't Know!" The girl shouted._

_The deep voice sighed. "…Tom"_

"_Crucio." Another voice hissed._

"_AAAGGGHHH!"_

Chris woke with a start, panting and covered in sweat, that blood chilling scream ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Okay so I've realised I'm not going to be writing anymore Fanfic as I feel that I've lost interest in this.

If anyone wants to adopt or just take the idea you can but please PM me first.

Thanks

Shadow

P.S I'll post the epilogue to this after this.


	11. Chapter 10

- Help Us! -

_I'm staring out into the night,  
>Trying to hide the pain.<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well I'm going home,_  
><em>Back to the place where I belong,<em>  
><em>And where your love has always been enough for me.<em>  
><em>I'm not running from.<em>  
><em>No, I think you got me all wrong.<em>  
><em>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<em>  
><em>But these places and these faces are getting old,<em>  
><em>So I'm going home.<em>  
><em>Well I'm going home.<em>

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_  
><em>The closer I get to you.<em>  
><em>I've not always been the best man or friend for you.<em>  
><em>But your love remains true.<em>  
><em>And I don't know why.<em>  
><em>You always seem to give me another try.<em>

_So I'm going home,_  
><em>Back to the place where I belong,<em>  
><em>And where your love has always been enough for me.<em>  
><em>I'm not running from.<em>  
><em>No, I think you got me all wrong.<em>  
><em>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<em>  
><em>But these places and these faces are getting old,<em>

_Be careful what you wish for,_  
><em>'Cause you just might get it all.<em>  
><em>You just might get it all,<em>  
><em>And then some you don't want.<em>  
><em>Be careful what you wish for,<em>  
><em>'Cause you just might get it all.<em>  
><em>You just might get it all, yeah.<em>

_Oh, well I'm going home,_  
><em>Back to the place where I belong,<em>  
><em>And where your love has always been enough for me.<em>  
><em>I'm not running from.<em>  
><em>No, I think you got me all wrong.<em>  
><em>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<em>  
><em>But these places and these faces are getting old.<em>  
><em>I said these places and these faces are getting old,<em>  
><em>So I'm going home.<em>  
><em>I'm going home.<em>

Daughtry – Home

Christopher Halliwell sighed as he stared out of the train window, looking out at the mass of people, parents saying goodbye to their children, trunks being placed on the train, owls hooting in their cages and people running up and down the platform trying to friend their friends. He didn't understand why he'd been chosen to go on this exchange program, he was good at magic, better than some of the others at Magic School, but Chris'd thought that his bother, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, first born of Piper and Leo, the Twice Blessed one, would have been the one to go to this Hogwarts place. Chris wasn't jealous, he really wasn't, for all the different powers Wyatt had, he was crap at potions and improvisation spells, where as, Chris wasn't, thinking up a spell when his mum and aunts were in a tight spot was almost easy, and his mum was always getting him to help out in the kitchen, whether it be for dinner or the latest potion, Wyatt wasn't allowed any where near the kitchen as the end result was either burnt or ruined.

Chris smiled fondly at the thought of his family; he was going to miss them, but his Aunt Phoebe had assured him that was going to make some trust worthy and life changing friends, and who was to ague her. Chris watched as the train started moving, and all the parents waved bye at their children. Just then the compartment door slid open and a scrawny kid with black messy hair and glasses poked his head through the door.

"Hi…" He said shyly. "Errr…can I join you?"

"Sure." Chris smiled.

The kid smiled thankfully and took the seat opposite, and stretched out his hand, saying, "I'm Harry."

"Chris." Chris said taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

Harry and Chris chatted for a bit, Harry asking what America was like and what it was like going to a non-magic school and a magic school, as well as asking what Chris' family was like, like growing up with siblings. In turn Chris asked what it was like to suddenly find out that Harry had magic, as Chris had obviously grown up surround by magic, and asked Harry what he thought Hogwarts was going to be like. They also chatted about what music, books and movies they liked. Chris was surprised when Harry said he didn't have any he like and didn't know of the names or titles that Chris said. This lead to Chris asking about Harry's childhood, and swore to himself that he'd get his Aunt Paige on the case of getting Harry away from his relatives, but for starters, Chris invited Harry to spend Christmas with him and his family.

Their conversation fell silent when the sound of the door sliding, and a red head boy and brown bushy hair girl came in and asked if they could sit with them. Chris found out that the red head was called Ron and the girl was called Hermione. Ron was from an old all wizard family called the Weasleys, and Hermione had two non-magical parents who were dentists, and Chris was amazed that Ron asked what that was. As it turned out Ron knew nothing of the non-magical world. Hermione also seemed to have read every book known to man on any subjected she could get her hands on, and Chris was over the moon about having any intellectual conversation, that to his amusement left Ron and Harry with blank faces.

Then once again the door slid open and three boys entered, one in the middle was about a head shorter then the other two and head white blonde hair and a sneer across his face, where as the other either side of him looked part troll.

"Is it true?" The blond boy asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment." Then looked at Chris and said. "So it's you, is it?"

"No." Chris answered truthfully, and pointed to Harry. "But he is."

The blond boy flushed, but then pointed to the boys either side of him. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

_James Bond much_, Chris thought. Ron sniggered then turned it into a cough, and Draco Malfoy glared at him.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair...and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."

"Now, now, Drake." Said a voice from behind the three, and a small body pushed its way through, to revel a girl about the same age as them, with the same white blond hair as Draco Malfoy. "There's no need to be rude."

And with that plopped herself down into the seat next to Chris and said. "Hi, I'm Lyra, and ignore my brother, I do all the time."

"Chris." Chris said and introduced Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Lyra turned, pointed to Crabbe and Goyle, and made a shooing gesture with her hand and said, "You two, go away."

To Chris' amazement they did as she said. "And Drake." Lyra said. "Sit and be polite." And he did just that.

_Huh_, Chris thought, _Aunt Phoebe was right_, _I'm going to make great friends._

By the summer to come, Harry was living with the Halliwell's, and Draco and Lyra practically lived there as well. Ron and Hermione visited as much as possible. Through out all the years Chris was there to help Harry, with what fate delivered to him, whether huge ass snakes or Voldemort himself, and so was Ron, Hermione, Draco and Lyra. The Elders eventually made Harry and Lyra, Chris' charges, which was a relief as they seemed to be the worse for getting into trouble or as they put it, trouble, found them. In fifth year Lyra and Chris started dating, much to Draco's horror, and got married after the Final Battle in which Harry defeated Voldemort once and for all, and a few years later they had their first child, a son. When Chris took over P3, their second child was born, a daughter.

Harry and Ginny got married and had three kids, two boys and one girl, and not to Chris' surprise, Ron and Hermione got married and had two kids, one girl and one boy.

Chris smiled as he weaved both his children onto the Hogwarts Express, although they were Wiccan, Chris felt it was right for them to learn about their Wizarding side as well, and it was a plus that they could both use wands as well as their powers.

Lyra took his hand and led him to where Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Draco were weaving at their kids as the train left, Draco's wife smiled at them. Chris smiled and weaved, he was amazed that so much had to have happened before all of this could come to be. Like Wyatt turning evil and then dying to save Chris' life, and Chris having to go back in time to change the future, yeah he knew about what had happened, the memories had come flooding into his mind when he had turned sixteen, but he wasn't about to tell anyone, and I won't, if you won't…

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Okay so I've realised I'm not going to be writing anymore Fanfic as I feel that I've lost interest in this.

If anyone wants to adopt or just take the idea you can but please PM me first.

Thanks

Shadow


End file.
